Love Scream
by Vicktur
Summary: She was like the storm, coming and going as she pleased; never realizing how much damage she inflicted. And I was the anchor, ready to pull her down and keep my pianist within my reach forever. OCxFem!Gokudera


**AN: **I've always wanted to write out my dreams into stories. Well the time came.

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>-One-<em>

"This is Gokudera san," Mina, the hostess announced as a long silver haired girl, clothed in a simple white fitted silk blouse with black dress pants, stepped forward. "Please give her a warm welcome everyone." Everyone clapped as Gokudera san bowed with a slight smile.

It was then when I couldn't stop staring at her. My heart pumped a thousand times faster than the breaths I took. I had never seen such a beautiful girl in my life. Her figure was flawless (her simple clothes were a sight for sore eyes but nonetheless she was still beautiful), her eyes were possibly enchanted as they were mesmerizing; and her hair shone greatly like jewels, even in the dimly lit room. The photos I saw in my newspapers did no justice to her true beauty.

I swallowed the lump in my throat dryly. How could a human being be so beautiful? As the pianist took her seat in front of the grand piano, I realized almost everyone in the room was in the same state as I was.

Fascination

Mina opened her mouth to introduce the piece Gokudera san was going to play for us. I somehow couldn't hear a word she spoke. Her mouth was moving but all I heard was the beat of my heart and the beat of Gokudera san's heart. My heartbeats were louder and there was a faint one following soon after in the silent concert. Somehow, I knew that the other mysterious heartbeat echoing after mine belonged to Gokudera san's. I believed we were connected with each other.

I believed we were fated to be together.

Reality came back to me as Gokudera san started playing the piano. She was an esteemed pianist and the rumors that exalted her were finally believable. Her performance was flawless and she did not miss a beat, nor did she cease surprising everyone with her artistry of a pianist as the music gradually turned richer and sweeter than Burdick's famous handmade chocolates. Her fingers moved dramatically like a ballerina. It was strong yet so beautiful and fragile. As the piece continued in a faster pace, Gokudera san's body moved with her skillful hands, and it looked like she was dancing to the music in place. Everyone in the room was in trance with the recital. It seemed we were all under a mysterious spell. We were dazed, open mouthed, and our sole concentration was on Gokudera san. The melody was so sweet and poisoned my senses. I couldn't move, nor could I blink or swallow the saliva that formed in my mouth. All I could do was listen, breathe, and watch the Delilah have away with her captivated audience. My heartbeat skipped a few beats when I saw Gokudera san's lips move. It was as if she was singing to the melody in a low whisper. Was she chanting a spell? A curse? I didn't know but I wanted to know. What was she whispering under her breath? Does it have relevance to the piece she is playing? Perhaps, the words she is mouthing are the secret lyrics to go with the melody. Questions like such rang in my head viciously, growing the already heavy desire and want for her and giving it an excuse. My puerile conscious kicked in and I became greedy and wanted her all for myself. They were fueled by the old men in I saw in my peripheral vision. Their faces were overflowing with lust and their hands itched to touch her porcelain skin as it shook and trembled; ready to sign over great amounts of money to have her as theirs. This angered me because I didn't want anyone else to look upon her in such a way (even though I was practically doing the same). Even though we had met minutes ago, I had fallen in love at first sight. Cliché as it is, I couldn't help it as I felt like she was made for me. I felt like it was fate that brought us together. My presence here was a complete accident and if fate didn't distort my present, I would have never come here.

This was destiny.

My heart jumped when she turned her attention towards the audience. I could swear our eyes just met as she marveled at her spectators with wonder. Her emerald eyes glazed over my longing stare and stared straight at the entire audience. Her mouth slowly formed into a smile as she returned her focus at the keys. As the strokes got softer and slower, I realized the piece was coming to an end. Suddenly, I felt an immense disappointment rush inside of me like an upset child. It felt horrible as I didn't want the heavenly harmony to come to an end. I was greedy for more. I wanted to see more of her. I desperately didn't want this moment to end, because I was afraid that I would never see her again.

Despite all my pleas, the masterpiece ended.

As Gokudera san rose up, the audience and I broke into an outburst of claps, making Gokudera san smile with a pleased and satisfied face. She took a graceful bow and exited the stage even though some people were calling out for an encore. Unfortunately, she didn't return. As Mina came back out to announce her thanks and farewells, several people (including I) got up, in hopes to catch the silverette pianist before she disappeared.

I had heard a lot about Gokudera san over the course of my life. She was two years older than me and had started playing piano at a very young age due to her mother who was also a fine pianist. When her mother died, Gokudera san lost everything when a scandal of her mother and her father broke into the public media. Gokudera san was born out of wedlock and because her father was a powerful figure in the mafia world, she was shunned and avoided like a disease. She then disappeared for more than ten years, only to return as an accomplished pianist. Throughout her life as a pianist with great beauty, she was sought after constantly by both men and women wanting to hear her performance and even have her become their permanent companion. She always refused, no matter how high the price was or how dangerous turning down the offer was. I had learned that she valued solitary and despised attention. I assumed she developed a hate for it when the media rushed at her like hyenas. Despite being famous for her rare concerts, Gokudera san never took more than she needed from her performances (in an online interview, she stated that if she had too much money, she would become a target for thieves and that it would become troublesome for her overall). She also had an infamous habit of disappearing as soon as her performance ended. Her admirers would chase after her, with expectations that she would stop to greet them. They were always wrong as she never heeded them and disappeared. Because of her isolated personality, she was criticized as being 'an elitist ice queen' by many critics. But her admirers never faltered and refused to give up. Her music was addicting and her beauty was bewitching. It was hard to forget a person like her. But no matter how hard or how high her admirers went to have them be acknowledged by their goddess, they would always come home in failure. A famous novelist dedicated a femme fatale character in his novel to Gokudera san after his tragic end with her. The said writer had the chance to meet her in person as she enjoyed his books. But when he confessed his love towards her, she rejected him, in quote: "…she wore an indifference expression on her face and told me flatly that she wasn't interested. Then she walked away as if nothing happened and I knew that she left me in the depths of her mind, never to see the light of her smile ever again."

"She was like the storm, coming and going as she pleased; never realizing how much damage she inflicted."

At first I thought the whole obsession of Gokudera san was getting out of hand and truthfully, I found it distasteful. From reading the newspapers or watching news, Gokudera san would come up at least once a week, with so called 'juicy news' that usually involved her daring escapades from her fans. She came off to me as an arrogant musician that sat on her sky-high horse. Her act of running away from her fans and not acknowledging them stated me that she was ungrateful for those people who traveled from great lengths or spent large sums of money to see her. But as she kept appearing in the headlines, I couldn't stop myself from learning more about her. It was inevitable as the public loved her and hated her at the same time. She was beautiful in the photos printed in the newspapers and magazines but because of her assumed personality, I found her disgusting. Then I found out more about her past. How she was abused by the media which gave birth to her hatred for attention; how she was an angry person in real life and deemed her privacy as her number one priority; how she smoked frequently to escape reality during hardship; how she played piano partly as a career and partly for emotional support. Still and all, I didn't have a strong sympathy for her. I still viewed her as a minx until today.

I thought something was wrong with me. I had never felt such passion for a stranger in my life. I refused to acknowledge my lust for her and tried to correct it by meeting up with other women. It failed as it intensified my thirst for her. So then I started to believe I was really in love with her. So I went to her other performances and watched any online videos of her. Over the course of 14 months, I had seen her perform four times and seen all of her performances online more than thrice. Each time I went to her concert, I was mesmerized by her elegance and hypnotized by her melodies. And each time the concert would end, my soul longed to hear more and see more of her. I bought anything that consisted of her and her performances. It was too late for me to realize I had become obsessed with Gokudera san. My remaining hatred and disgust for her melted away and I found myself deeply in love with her. I knew I was betraying myself. I was in a hypocritical love. The fact that I sheltered this hate for her for quite some years-only to have it dissolved so quickly made me question myself.

Why did I fall in love with someone whom I disapproved of in the past?

Am I just in love with her exterior like the other girls I've dated?

What is it that makes her so special that I want to keep her as mine forever?

Why did I fall in love in the first place?

Believe me when I say I thought I was asexual. In my entire lifetime, I had a string of gorgeous mistresses and lovers but not a single one of them satisfied my want for deep, raw love. And after each breakup I would fall into a short depression, because I was afraid that I would die alone. It left me heart broken and restless and I wished for the end to come. Call me spineless and a whiner but I had read too much romance tales from my mother's library when I was young. Love to me, was the greatest thing in the world. It was powerful, two-faced, and a necessity for human beings. That was why I forced myself on those girls. I desperately wanted to fall in love with a beautiful nymph and have a life with her. I wished for the perfect girl, the one who could set my heart on fire with each movement, the one who can reduce me into a pathetic state of matter with each glance, and the one who can satisfy my primal desires with a single kiss.

I was completely in love with Gokudera san even though I couldn't really put my finger on why I did (I mean, how was I supposed to know if she was capable of giving me the satisfaction I was so desperate for?). Even though we met for a couple of times (indirectly of course), I was completely devoted to her. I was willing to throw everything away to stay with her. I believed that she was the only thing I needed to live. I wanted her love, her smile, her touch, and her soul. I longed to have her belong to me. I desired to take everything from her and keep her from loving anyone but me.

Then before I knew it, I found myself flirting with a maid who was bringing Gokudera san a drink after her spring performance. I knew this maid was on her way to give Gokudera san her beverage because she was avoiding the larger hallways and taking the longer but less known routes. The way she walked and acted also seemed very discreet, as if she didn't want anyone to know where she was headed to. I caught up to her swiftly and cornered her before she got away. Flirting with the maid was very easy because, not to be conceited but, I was blessed with good genetics. I had a handsome face and a body to match with it. It took a short moment to coax the maid into telling me where she was headed. To my delight her answer was what I wanted to hear exactly. I then told the maid that I would give her whatever she wanted if she allowed me to follow her. The girl hesitated at first but eventually gave in, asking me to give her a kiss and a night.

Fair enough.

As I followed her to a series of narrow and dark hallways, the maid informed me, with a mischievous smile, facts about Gokudera san I never heard of. Gokudera san and the maid were close as she frequented this concert hall to get private practices. The maid proceeded to tell me everything she was told by Gokudera san. I suppose she did this to get on my good side more.

There were not much she could tell but every bit of information that spilled from her mouth was useful in some ways or at least they would prove to be in the future. Firstly, Gokudera san liked cats but she never kept one because the apartment she lived in was a strict no-pets zone. Secondly, Gokudera san had a very sharp tongue and cursed a lot (the maid expressed how she felt scared when she first met Gokudera san). Third, Gokudera san has an older brother who still lives to this day in the family estate. He was the typical caring older brother who just wanted to keep his younger sister safe. He begged her to come home but Gokudera san refused for some reasons (the maid was not told). Lastly, Gokudera san never had a single lover. That last fact pleased me because truth be told; I wanted to be her first.

We finally stopped at an old, worn down door. The maid turned to me and whispered that this was the room where Gokudera san was hiding. With a smile I took the drink from her hand and with my other, I circled her waist pulled her into a short kiss. The maid was flabbergasted and flushed and avoided direct eye contact with me. I then flicked my business card with my fingers from my pocket and handed it to her.

"Call me when you're ready," I said.

Then I made her leave and readied myself to be basked in my goddess's angelic emanation. Then with a confident yet with a slight uncertainty, I knocked on the door.

"Leave the drink on the ground Alyssa, I'm still dressing," Gokudera san voiced through the door.

With that I did as she said and left the glass on the side of the door; and then walked away.

Of course, not before drugging the beverage.

The reason why I kept drugs on me was because I suffered from insomnia. Well actually, I just had an irregular sleeping pattern. To correct it, I was prescribed a strong sleeping pill. Nothing is better than to fall asleep suddenly and slam face first onto the desk during an important meeting.

As I walked away, I slid around the corner of the hall from the door's view and patiently waited Gokudera san to take the drink. I heard the sound of her door opening, her low cursing at the fact that the ice had melted, and the sound of her taking a long sip. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a glass shattering right besides me. I looked and found that Gokudera san threw the glass towards my direction.

I was caught.

Coughing and spitting out the remains of the water in her mouth, she dropped to her knees. I stepped out of hiding and walked casually towards her. I knew she couldn't do anything at this point.

"Y-You…" she growled.

I took this moment to smile and held out my hand towards her and asked her if she was okay. She slapped my hand away coldly and struggled to keep awake. The drug took effect immediately and Gokudera san was nearing her blanking state.

With her last strength, she grabbed my collar with her eyes fired up intensely.

"Who the fuck are you...?" she demanded as she drifted off to sleep.

I smiled.

"I'm your biggest fan."


End file.
